Anna Hanley
ANNA HANLEY * Bishop Emeritus * National Vice Primate of Scotland Birth and Early Life Anna was born on 17th July 1436 in a small fishing village in the north of England in Cumberland, Anna was born to a family of fishermen and traders her parents Alastair Condoin and Isabel Hanley. Anna had a younger brother when she was the age of 4 called Tobias, Anna grew up with her brother learning how to fish and trade at an early age so she could look after herself in later life, when Anna was the age of 9 her father took her out to the local farms to teach her the values of farming alongside fishing. Alastair always told her if the weather is bad and you cant fish a health farm will always keep you fed and have plenty of goods to sell at market at phase Anna passed on to her brother. When Anna turned to the age of 10 her mother brought her into her weaving workshop and started to teach Anna how to use wool and sheep skin to make clothes and shoes so hopefully she would have the tools to become a successful trader after learning most of her skills she started helping her mother on business trips to London and Glasgow. Anna always enjoyed the trips to Glasgow and tasting the fine delicacies of Scotland such as the whisky that Anna had grown fond of. When Anna turned 16 she moved to egremont to start a life on her own and started her own farming and weaving business which became quickly successful providing clothes and food to the town using the skills her mother and father had taught her, Anna then started attending church every Sunday in egremont where she started becoming very fond of the church and its teachings Anna spent the next 4 years learning the teachings of the church and tending to her farm and workshop. When Anna turned to the age of 20 she met the new bishop Cyrianna who gave alot to think about she mentioned that Anna could have a big future in the church but it was a decision not to take lightly. Church Career After having a long thought about what her Excellency bishop Cyrianna had said to her Anna decided to take up her offer about a career in the church and decided to take her vows as a deaconess where she served the town of egremont. Anna gave spiritual guidance to the town of egremont performing baptisms, services and weddings as egremont had no parish priest. Bishop cyrianna told Anna she had to attend the seminary at the English offices in Rome so Anna boarded a ship on its way to Rome after several months on a ship it came into port at Rome and Anna made the trip to the English offices. Anna then studies hard at the seminary to get her diploma before she could become a priest. A few days later Anna officially received her diploma from the seminary and made her way back to egremont where she showed her diploma to bishop cyrianna then organized her ordination to priesthood.On the 9th September Anna took her vows at egremont church as she entered priesthood. After a few years of serving as priest of egremont at the outbreak of the 1st war of Carlisle,Anna held an army to protect egremont from the invaders attacking from Scotland, after the war Anna took over in Hastings, Sussex as parish priest she served as priest for a few years. When the church of England separated from Rome, Anna decided this was the time she needed to make the jump and finally moved to kirkcudbright and became the parish priest there, after serving in kirkcudbright for 2 years cardinal statler elevated her to the bishop of Whithorn, As bishop Anna started to ordain priests until every parish had a priest, after installing the last priest, Anna was given the position of national vice primate of Scotland and then was elevated to Archbishop of Glasgow and made Pelenor the bishop of whithorn and moved from Kirkcudbright to Glasgow where she made sure each town had a priest, then after serving as archbishop for 3 years she stepped down and was given the title of Bishop emeritus Current and Previous Offices Held * Current Parish Priestess of Glasgow * Current National Vice Primiate * Current Bishop Emeritus * Former Parish Priestess of Egremont * Former Parish Priestess of Hastings * Former Parish Priestess of Kirckcudbright * Former Bishop of Whithorn * Former Archbishop of Glasgow * Former Kirkcudbright Mentor